pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Vilgax
Vilgax is an intergalactic alien warlord and conqueror, a Chimera Sui Generis who serves as Ben's archenemy, and the most recurring villain in the ongoing franchise, having appeared multiple times in all the series. Ben considers him as one of the most dangerous villains he has faced. Vilgax was the main antagonist of Ben 10, Alien Force, and Ultimate Alien. Appearance In the Original Series, Vilgax was a octopus looking being. He has spikes on his shoulder and arm pads. He has a black and red-brownish armored suit and gloves that has a red stripe on the chest and legs. He has green sacs on the side of his head and red eyes. His mouth was attached to the sacs. He has 7 tentacles dangling in the front of his face. His skin was green and yellow-greenish. As of Secrets, he is no longer skinny. He now has a mask that attached to the armor. Red-brownish veins that coming out of his muscles. The armor is attached to some of his spiky shoulders and leg pads. He no longer has gloves, he now has a metallic gloves with small fingers. He now has cylinders that are attached to his muscles and armor, which allows him to have stronger muscles. His tentacles now have 8 of them and they are also longer. In Alien Force/Ultimate Alien, he no longer has red-brownish armor, mask, and sacs. He wears a dark blue shirt and has Red armor. He has a belt which is attached to the Raygun pocket. He wears dark blue stockings with metallic squares. He has a Ruby Ray of Ulo on his left hand, a Shield of Ziegel on his whole right arm. He now has 5 tentacles. His eyes were larger. He also has two metallic sacs on his head. In his true form, he is now a real octopus being, having a bunch of tentacles. two stripes that are attached almost to the eyes. He has 3 spikes on his head. He has gills on his cheeks. In Omniverse, he is a lot similar to his Original Series self, however he no longer has both Ruby Ray of Ulo and Shield of Ziegel. He regained his original sacs but this time replacing the grey into gold. He has dirty teeth. His tentacles were now 6 of them, two tentacles were now spiky-looking-shapes. He regained his armor but as now dark-bright red, his armor now has pocket-looking-shapes, and a muscle-looking-stomach. His cylinders were now golden instead of red-brownish. He wears black clothes, arm stockings, and stockings. He also regained his gloves, this time were fingerless. He wears a head armor on the top of his head. Background A vicious, galactic warlord known as "the most dangerous being in the universe". Vilgax's singular goal is to acquire the Omnitrix, so he can use its technology to build an army with each soldier capable of transforming into aliens at his command to fulfill his ambition of conquering the entire universe. Though he originally chased Ben Tennyson merely to complete his goal and had few concerns about his fate once he had the Omnitrix, the several failures the boy caused him, as well as his imprisonment in the Null Void by his hands, his hatred for Ben grew to the point that he seems to want to kill him as much as, if not more than, getting the Omnitrix. Vilgax is one of the most feared beings in the universe, having conquered ten planets, destroyed five others and created a black hole. He is so feared, that almost no sentient life form is willing to work for him (with the exception of Psyphon), forcing him to use mass-produced Drones, which are obedient machines programmed to serve him as his loyal minions. However, he can find mercenaries willing to do his work for the right price. Personality Vilgax is ruthless, cruel, and power-hungry. In nearly all his encounters, Vilgax operates with the single-minded objective of acquiring the Omnitrix, which is the key to ultimate power. He is known to hold a grudge; most notably against Max and his family for the great number of losses he has suffered at their hands. He is also known to be very manipulative, notably so of the Galactic Code of Conduct, in order to achieve his goals. After escaping the Null Void, Vilgax seemed to have gone partially insane, as he was enraged more easily and exhibited facial ticks. He appeared to have recovered by Alien Force. While stranded on Earth following his defeat at the end of Alien Force, Vilgax skillfully manipulates a group of humans known as the Flame Keepers' Circle into serving him. Upon discovering that his squid-like form resembles the alien of knowledge worshiped by the cult, he adopts the role for his own and manipulates his new followers into helping him escape the planet. Despite his cruel and villainous tendencies, Vilgax does care about his own people (taking his role as Vilgaxia's ruler and champion very seriously), so much so that he is willing to put his own life on the line and use whatever other means necessary to ensure Vilgaxia's and its people's safety; even if it means begging his enemies for help. Vilgax is highly afraid of Ma Vreedle, and there is a rumour that Ma Vreedle once made Vilgax cry. Powers and Abilities Before his augmentation, Vilgax didn't display any special powers or abilities, save for tremendous agility and hand-to-hand combat skills. He already had enhanced strength and endurance, once surviving a nuclear explosion at point-blank range, though it's made clear he was seriously injured and widely believed to be dead at that time. Due to his cybernetic enhancements, Vilgax became much taller and was granted immense strength and near invulnerability, allowing him to easily leap above skyscrapers and survive in space. His arms were equipped with boost steroids, allowing him to increase his own strength even further at will. Though it causes him great pain, the boosters give him enough strength to smash apart mountains with his bare hands. He proved to be quick, strong and durable enough to withstand Heatblast's most powerful heatwave, break through Stinkfly's goo and once stop a full-speed XLR8. Diamondhead once shattered his own fists against Vilgax. For most of the original series, Ben was unable to defeat him alone, always winning thanks to external help. Once Ben gained access to Way Big, he was able to defeat Vilgax with ease. After he became the "Conqueror of 10 Worlds", battling and defeating the champions of each, he drained their powers and abilities and added them to his own arsenal. One of those warriors was Ultimos. *Enhanced Strength: Vilgax was able to easily defeat Humungousaur, Manny, and Ultimos with a single punch (the impact of which created a large crater in the ground). *Enhanced Durability: Vilgax could easily withstand Swampfire's fire blasts and Chromastone's lasers with no visible damage and recover within seconds from the Omnitrix's explosion. *Flight: Vilgax can fly at high speeds. *Space Survivability: Vilgax was also seen several times flying through space without a ship, where he was seemingly able to breathe without any visible equipment and pass through Earth's atmosphere with no damage at all. *Optic Blasts: Vilgax can project red laser beams from his eyes, capable of making drastic arcs to assist the pursuit of their target. **They were also shown to be incredibly fast, fast enough to catch up with Helen. **They were also shown to burn Ectonurites. *Enhanced Hearing: Vilgax can hear sounds that are too faint for normal hearing to detect. *Wind Breath: Vilgax has breath so powerful that it can cause cyclone-like winds. He can turn into a giant octopus-like monster - which he referred to as his true form - in the ocean. He had this ability since the very beginning, and can transform at will. After becoming the Herald of Diagon, he was given increased power and the color scheme appearance of a Lucubra. He could project and manipulate energy blasts from his hands and eyes, and could also move between Diagon's dimension and back at his, like the Esoterica. He used to have Diagon's power after he absorbed his essence into himself, which amplified his absorbed powers and Lucubra powers greatly. He lost Diagon's power and his Lucubra powers when Ben Tennyson used Ascalon to take the power into itself and revert Vilgax back to normal. After he lost the powers he stole from the heroes he defeated, all Vilgax has left is his monstrous physical strength and resistance. In addition, he can also project red energy blasts from his hands. Equipment Vilgax could use the Ruby Ray of Ulo as a laser projector, and was able to considerably weaken Ultimos with one shot. According to Vilgax, Ultimos' ability to survive the shot was unusual, suggesting that most other beings would be immediately killed. Vilgax could use the Shield of Ziegel to generate a powerful personal force field. The force field can become a knight-like shield on his arm or a dome/sphere to protect his whole body, and is able to defend him from attacks such as Ultimos' punches, Jetray's neuroshock blasts, or the guns of a spaceship. It can even let Vilgax cut clean through that same spaceship. Vilgax could use his gauntlet as a taser, allowing him to grab and shock Big Chill while intangible. It also gave him the ability to coat his hands in light energy and use them as boxing gloves. Vilgax's Sword can project energy beams or coat itself in flames, or crystals able to refract Chromastone's energy blasts. Even without the flames or crystal, the sword is incredibly sharp, able to easily cut though stone, Chromastone, and even an entire space ship with a single stroke. Vilgax kept a raygun in a holster on his right hip. Vilgax lost all of his equipment excluding his sword when he was arrested after The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2. After fusing with Malware's remains, Vilgax gained access to Malware's ability to absorb technology, and access to all the technology Malware absorbed. His already mighty physical strength was increased to where he could literally punch anything off Galvan Prime and Galvan B with no difficulty, including Atomix, one of Ben's strongest aliens. Weaknesses Vilgax is vulnerable to the cold virus. If Vilgax is in his true form and becomes too weak, he cannot change back into his humanoid form. Vilgax is highly durable, but he is limited to how much damage he can take. Vilgax is terrified of Ma Vreedle and will leave the scene if she is present. Role in the Series (TBA) Category:Characters Category:Villains